


Stopping

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Arya & the Hound on the Road in Season 3
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark





	Stopping

They rest awhile under a tree as they wait for the rain to subside. Sandor wants to push on, but the Stark girl is just a wee lass, despite all of her bravado, and too many days in the saddle could be hard on her. She doesn’t want to be here with him, and keeps muttering his name in the litany that she says before going to bed. She doesn’t yet realize that he’s taking her to reunite with her mother and brother.

The two of them should be at The Twins by nightfall if there are no more delays.


End file.
